


You're not alone

by Zerhyslover



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21849625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerhyslover/pseuds/Zerhyslover
Summary: Crypto accidentally hears out Elliott's conversation on the phone with his mom and decides to check on him.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Comments: 4
Kudos: 102





	You're not alone

**Author's Note:**

> A/N  
> Aight this is my first ever written Cryptage fanfic. I've read all the other ones on here and decided to try it out? Pls don't be too harsh on me;-; I've always been bad in writing Crypto in character I tried my best. I only have rp experience soo. But I'll definitely do more Cryptage that's for sure they own my heart. Maybe some more angsty, smutty, dramatic who knows >:)  
> Depends on how good my first fic makes it on here.  
> Hopefully there are no spelling mistakes I'll check that out later sorry.  
> Anyway, I wish ya all a good day and hope you enjoyed reading! <3

"I'm gonna be the best" was all Crypto could hear from a too familiar voice in the distance, something that wasn't meant for him to be heard. They were currently on the voy'age celebration their latest win though most of the party has already cooled down. Deep down in himself he knew, it was none of his buisness. He never intended to stick his nose in other's personalities just to mind his own business but, it was too hard to miss. Without any further thoughts, Crypto left the center of the ship to the edge. Something told him to stay. Crypto's arms crossed at the sign, eyes locking on the other man in front of him with concern.

He cleared his throat to get his attention.

Elliott's head instantly snapped back up from where he was looking, glaring over his shoulder to see him. "Oh, hey!" Elliott spoke up, moving to get onto his feet standing in front of Crypto not too far apart. "Didn't expected anyone to be still up here. It was so quiet" instead of answering Crypto just walked besides Elliott to the edge, stuffing his hands in his pockets while looking off into the distance. Elliott sighed, rubbing the back of his head nervously. Has he heard what Elliott was saying? No. Impossible. To break the silence from going too long, Elliott turned over. He wasn't sure if the other man had heard him out still he didn't wanted to question it.

"What are you still doing on here? Didn't know you were they party type of per- perso- guy" Elliott playfully pushed the side of Crypto with a wide grin on his face only to be getting that glare in return, that glare that tells you it's serious. "You're bad at lying, Witt. Bad at pretending" Elliott knew exactly what the man was talking about but decided to play along. "Would I ever lie to you?" Elliott dramatically moved his hands over his chest "How could you?" Crypto turned over, his back now facing the edge to look at Elliott, eyes narrowing. Elliott only gulped at this and his shoulders sink in defence, exhaling softly.

"Was it too easy to notice?" that question seemed to surprise Crypto, only a little. Crypto knew Elliott didn't expected him to check on him they have never been on good terms with each-other, just going their own way. In the games, they had to work together no matter what and they do work perfectly good. Outside the games, it went exactly the opposite way. "Elliott" Crypto spoke up, not breaking eye contact with him. Elliott took that as a yes. Admittedly, Crypto was right with one thing; Elliott indeed was never good at lying or pretending. That's how he is. Elliott stuffed his phone back into his pocket which he had tightly gripped into his hand moments ago.

Since this is probably gonna he a long conversation, Elliott decided to sit back down. He only hoped Crypto was even there to hear him out. "It was my mom" Crypto's expression softens a little into something relaxing, sitting down next to him. "We talk quite often but yet-" Elliott rested his chin on his knees, staring off into the distance. "She seems to forget about me as every day passes. Just like she did about them." Crypto had never heard out about Elliott's story, thought of him as the idiot one, not taking anything serious. Elliott couldn't help the sniff escaping him followed by a small smile "Can't blame her though. She is getting old."  
Crypto didn't really know what he gets himself into or why he did stay in the first place but, he knew the loose of a family member to well. Yet he was never good in comforting others how was he supposed to pull it of.

"When my brothers went missing, we only had each other. She told me to follow my dreams. It hurt to leave her on her own." Crypto gaze turned directly towards Elliott at his first words. He felt curious but didn't wanted to ask for more details. "I-I thought with the money I got from my games, she could just move on. Leaving all the ter-terribl- bad memories behind to start a new life but, she refused." Crypto never thought of Elliott that way. He thought the man was only here for fame, glory, money..seems like he thought wrong. What he was assure of was that Elliott was a caring person, like the sun in the darkness, bringing everyone's mood up. But, who was supposed to help him out of the tough time?

To prevent the awkward silence from going too long, assuming Elliott was finished for now, Crypto sighed and reached out his arms to pull him into a comforting hug. He wasn't good with comforting words neither. Elliott only let out a quiet gasp in surprise before burying his face in the other man's chest, sniffing quietly. That for sure hurt more than anything else. Crypto closed his arms around the other man, hands tapping on his back. How come he never saw the weak side of Elliott? How did he never notice the suffering he was going through? Crypto was also mad at himself for how he has been treating him since he joined the games.

"Mianhae Elliott" Crypto mumbled out, halfway closing his eyes.

"You don't need to apologise" is all Elliott responded before letting go off the other man. A small chuckle escaped him at the surprised expression of Crypto. "How did I know what you said? Simple. I noticed, as soon as you get in uncomfortable situations, like apologising right now, you use your own language to ease it out. Kind of a bad habit of ya, right?" Crypto just stared at him in surprise not saying anything which startled Elliott a little. Elliott lifted his arms in front of him in defeat "N-no offence" he whimpers out "Sorry" now turning to avoid eye contact with the other. He heard Crypto shift at where he was sitting, deciding to look back at him. There was a clear amusement written on his face which confused Elliott only the slightest. Did he do something right?

Crypto understood the situation Elliott was in to well. He was even sure enough he was the only one who understood him right now which Elliott wasn't aware of..yet.

"She won't forget you" Crypto spoke, a little drifted off by his own thoughts yet he saw Elliott open his mouth to complain, to protest at Crypto's statement. He shushes him with a simple "I've been there. Losing the loved ones close to you."

Since Crypto joined the games, all he wanted was to keep his distance from everyone. He didn't wanted them on his back, neither did he wanted the attention on him. All he was searching for were answers. He was on the run he couldn't risk his real identity to be blown. After the missing of his beloved sister, all he did was isolating himself, trying his best to stay in the shadows, to be undetected. They framed him for her death which the rest on the ship doesn't need to know. He got snapped out of his thoughts by a hand resting on his shoulder, a concerned gaze focusing on him. Elliott's. 

"Lost ya for a moment there. You ok?" Elliott asked. Crypto lifted his head back up to glare at the other man now in front of him. He definitely owns him something.

"I lost my sister a few years ago before I joined the games. They took her away from me" he mutters out after a moment of silence. "I'm unaware if she's neither held captured somewhere or dead. All I have left is my mother." Elliott glared at Crypto with concern as he spoke, tensing a little. Elliott barley knew anything about the other neither the other way around. It must've cost Crypto a lot of nerves and even trust to say that out loud. "You know, you didn't needed to told me that if you didn't wanted to." Crypto only shook his head in response "I told you that for a reason. For you to know that I've been there" with that, he stuffed something in Elliott's pockets and turned to walk of but stopped for a moment. "You will never be forgotten, Elliott" he spoke out, lips in a thin line with his back at Elliott. "Yeong-wonhi gajog" is all he mutters out at least before heading off.

Elliott stared after him in surprise which soon turned into happiness. A smile formed up his lips before the realisation hit him. His hands reached for his pockets to pull out a piece of paper? He turned it around once. No, it was a photo. In the middle was a young man with glasses along with a red-haired girl near the same age. Behind them was a older woman all smiling at the camera. There was something written right underneath the picture. Elliott traced his fingers along the words. Forever family. His gaze lifted from the picture to where Crypto went, a smile forming. "Thanks."


End file.
